gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Crawford
Character John "Johnny" Crawford Also known as: Johnny Status: Alive Date of Birth: July 1, 1987 Place of birth: New Orleans Nationality: African American Main affiliation: * Michael Defledhead * Zephyr Defledhead * Lewis Singer * Justin Everett * Brian Friberg * John Barker * Democratic Party Enemies: * None Job: Chief Justice Handle: @johnnyc_GTA Creation Date: April 2017 Johnny Crawford is a registered character. He was created in April of 2017. He is the Chief Justice of the US Supreme Court and was the 40th Governor of San Andreas. He ran for President in 2019. Biography Johnny was born in New Orleans, LA, grew up there and went to university at University of Las Venturas School of Law, where he received a J.D. He was admitted to the bar, worked for a small firm there doing contract law mostly involving casino business, and then moved to LS and started working in the Los Santos District Attorney’s office specializing in civil rights. After a few years he expressed a new personal goal, which was to open a small community law office where he would be his own boss. He moved to Harmony and became a valued member of the community and his church, helping individuals and small businesses of modest means with their legal needs. Michael Defledhead originally met Johnny through their mutual friend Sue Nelson from the clothing store. He occasionally sent him small legal tasks to do, like reviewing contracts, but that mostly ended when AmbiguX became much larger and hired a large corporate law firm. Michael was impressed enough with Johnny that, upon his election as Supervisor of Blaine County, he asked Johnny to become County Clerk and District Attorney of Blaine County. Johnny served in this roles successfully from his appointment in November 2017 until June 2018. At that time, in the shadow of the Lewis Singer investigation, there was a reorganization of the government and Johnny left office. There are rumors that Johnny was asked to resign because of disagreements over the investigation of Lewis, but Michael will not confirm this and Johnny will not talk about it. Johnny then announced his candidacy for Mayor of Los Santos on the Democratic party line. Despite his late arrival to the race, he has proven to be a surprisingly serious competitor for incumbent Mayor Chris Lopez. He later lost the Mayor race, coming in second place. He was subsequently appointed Secretary of Housing and Urban Development by President Claire Audley. Johnny resigned his post as Secretary of HUD in December 2018 and announced his candidacy for Governor of San Andreas. On March 2 Johnny was elected Governor, defeating Wanda Celtica, and he was sworn in to office on March 13, 2019. Personality Johnny speaks out strongly about civil rights and the plight of African Americans in Los Santos. But former coworkers say that when he worked in the DA’s office, he acted like he didn’t care much about civil rights, and was just putting in time there and was mainly in it because it was the easiest way for someone like him to get a job as a lawyer in the highly competitive Los Santos market. He is very friendly and personable, somewhat quiet, will speak his mind but not engage in long public arguments, and will avoid working too hard if he can. He plays the guitar quite well. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery johnnytwitter.jpeg|Johnny's profile picture __NOEDITSECTION__